


Soulless Sam And The Dubious Morals/Lack Of Condoms

by IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Can Kiss My Ass, Crack, Curtain Fic, Excessive Use of Paninis As A Plot Device, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mild Angst, Plot Twists, Probably some tax fraud somewhere, Protective Dean Winchester, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Good Dad, Soulless Sam Winchester, ish, paninis, the apocalypse never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt
Summary: Sam and Dean visit a town that Sam's been to before, back when he had no soul. Neither of them could have guessed what's waiting for them there.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Soulless Sam And The Dubious Morals/Lack Of Condoms

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings friends I wrote this instead of writing all the other things I'm supposed to be working on, like my other two stories and my essay due at midnight tonight
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or anything

They were in line for a panini, of all things, when it happened. Now, Dean, being a sensible man, had wanted to keep driving until they got to their next destination, but Sam had insisted that they detour fifty miles out of the way to go to what he swore up and down was the best cafe ever. 

So. Dean was in a line of people in a kitschy little cafe, staring at a chalkboard menu that had way too many items containing bean sprouts. And tofu. Dean wondered how pissed off his brother would be if he accidentally-on-purpose burned the place down, reasoning that any place with that much healthy stuff on the menu was undoubtedly not natural.

When had Sam ever been here? Dean wouldn’t have let his brother be caught dead within two hundred feet of this place, and besides, they’d never been through this town that he could remember. 

He nudged Sam, who was smiling softly at something that could generously be called modern art adorning the wall, and asked “Hey, man, when did you even find this place?”

Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

Dean was getting the feeling that he was gonna regret asking. 

“Remember that time two years ago I kinda didn’t have a soul and went solo for a bit?”

Dean threw him a look that he really hoped conveyed how stupid that particular question was. Of course he remembered. How could he forget?

“Yeah, I came here while I was like that. My memory is a bit spotty about the whole time, but I remember this place. It felt happy.”

Then he moved up to the counter to place his order, and promptly got slapped by the young woman who seemed to be in charge of such things. Privately, Dean thought that her customer service skills needed work. 

“Whoa, lady, what-“ Sam spluttered, then she was motioning to her coworker to take her place, grabbing Sam in a vicious vice grip, and marching him through a door marked ‘Staff Only’. 

Thoroughly confused, and with one hand hovering by his gun, Dean followed. 

The woman was yelling. “You think, after two years, you can show up here? You never answered my calls! For four months I called and nothing! And then the number went out of service! How could you do this to me?”

Sam was backed up against a shelf filled with pre-made salads. “Uh, do I know you?”

Wow. Dean was no good at relationships, anyone could tell you that, but even he knew that was not the right thing to say. 

“Do you know me. Do you know me? How the hell could you forget?” The woman’s voice was rising steadily. 

Sam looked uncomfortable. 

Dean wondered if he should grab his brother and make a break for it, because this lady was obviously not sane. Jilted lover, he wondered?

Sam cleared his throat. “Are you- have we helped you with a problem before?”

She chuckled, somehow managing to scrub any trace of actual humor from the noise. “Helped me? God. You bastard. You gave me a problem!”

Sam shifted away from her, trying to edge toward the door. “What did I do? Can I help somehow?”

Dean decided to step in. “Hey, now, whatever problem it is, I’m sure it can be fixed.”

“Oh, can it? Is he gonna start paying child support then?”

Whoa. Hold up. What the hell? But the woman wasn’t done. 

“Is he gonna help take care of the kid so I can go to college? Or is he here to ruin some other poor girl’s life?”

Sam looked baffled. “I ruined your life?”

“Oh, like you don’t remember. You were posing as the maintenance man at the school, remember? God. I was an idiot. You were cute, and you talked to me, and it was prom night, and I’d just turned eighteen, and I let you sweet-talk me into an empty classroom and out of my dress.”

By this point, Sam and Dean were both staring at her, mesmerized in horror. 

“Two days later, half the school was trashed, there was a nearly illegible note on the principal’s desk about a vengeful spirit, and you were gone.”

“I- wha-?” Sam was speechless. 

“So, do you wanna skip town again, or do you wanna meet your daughter before you go?”

At that point, Dean grabbed Sam and marched out of the room, then out of the cafe. He bundled Sam into the passenger seat of the Impala, and drove three blocks to a hotel. Then he rented a room and yanked his unresisting, shell-shocked brother inside. 

“Sammy, did soulless you have sex with a teenager?”

“I- fuck. I guess I did. I don’t remember.” Sam slumped into the uncomfortable motel room chair, then planted his head in his hands. 

“You do realize you’re more than twice her age.”

“God, Dean. Yes. I know.”

"At least she was legal."

"Really not helpful, Dean."

“What are you gonna do?” Dean sat down on the bed, watching his brother intently. 

“I’m gonna... Jesus. Hell if I know. Gonna swing through here every once in a while and visit, if Marianne will let me.”

Marianne. Huh. Dean hadn’t even noticed the name tag. He’d been more fixated on the angry yelling and subsequent accusations of fatherhood. 

“Right. Well. You’ve got two days, and then we need to be out of here and headed for that pack of ghouls. I’m going to sleep. You do your thing.” And Dean was crashing backward onto the bed. 

Sam went back to visit Marianne. 

***

Three hours and one awkward conversation later, it was agreed that Sam could come by and visit every three months or so, and Marianne would try to refrain from any more slapping. 

Then he found himself in a tiny apartment, holding a fourteen month old baby girl. 

“Her name is Isabelle. If you were wondering.”

Looking down at the small bundle, Sam felt an unexpected surge of protectiveness. Then hazel, tip-tilted eyes, so similar to Sam’s own, opened and stared at him in wonder. His heart caught in his throat. If he'd ever doubted that she was his, he didn't now.

He had a daughter. She was, well. She was gorgeous, and Sam swore then and there that he would do anything to protect her. 

After a few more very awkward minutes of conversation with his twenty year old former one-night stand while gently bouncing his daughter on his hip, he headed back to the motel. As he walked, he pulled out his phone and called Charlie. “Hey, hacker girl. Can I ask you for one last favor?”

The next day, he received all the necessary information to access Mr. Samuel Foley’s bank account, and the tidy five hundred thousand dollars it contained. 

He could pay child support, that’s for sure. He could make sure his baby girl had a better life than he ever had. Charlie had really come through, he thought; if they played this right, Isabelle would even have her college taken care of. By God, he was gonna give his baby girl every damn thing he'd had to grow up without. She was gonna have two loving parents. She was gonna be looked after and cared for. She was never gonna doubt for one second that she was the most precious thing in his life.

He relayed all this information to Marianne over the phone, standing outside the hotel room the next day as Dean packed up the Impala again. She’d sighed into the phone and thanked him, then cussed him out again for not calling her back when she’d needed him to. 

Sam concurred. Soulless him had been an asshole. 

So every few months, the Winchester brothers drove through one small town, and visited one little cafe, and Sam would take his daughter for walks in the park and out for ice cream, and eventually he spent more time in town than he did out of it. 

He said it was because he needed to make doubly sure that the area was monster-free. Dean just laughed and made sure to visit often, and check in by phone when he couldn’t in person. 

Then Sam found himself with an apartment, and a job, and he accidentally adopted a golden retriever, and met a beautiful woman named Eileen, and learned sign language for her. He still took his daughter to the movies on the weekends, and showed up for her birthdays, and she came over to his apartment and complained about her teachers and middle school boys, and later on her AP English homework and her prom date's lack of morals.

When she got her Stanford acceptance letter, her mother Marianne and her mother’s new husband were there. Her father Sam and her Uncle Dean were, too, as one loving, supporting family. 

Looking at how happy his little brother was, and grudgingly admitting that he himself was pretty pleased as well, Dean couldn’t help but be glad he’d agreed to that panini detour all those years ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you liked it!


End file.
